1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to novel liquid detergent compositions. More specifically, this disclosure relates to detergent compositions wherein certain types of surfactants are combined with water and other optional additives to produce a final liquid which can be used as a manual dishwashing detergent having improved foam stability and grease cutting ability.
2. Technology Description
Liquid cleaning preparations generally consist of aqueous solutions of surfactants and additives. They are used in particular for cleaning hard surfaces, for example, glass, ceramic materials, plastics, painted and polished surfaces. One important application for liquid cleaning preparations is liquid cleaning compositions for manual washing of dishes, e.g., plates, utensils, crockery, pots and pans. Manual dishwashing is normally carried out at moderately elevated temperatures of from about 35.degree. to 45.degree. C. in highly dilute cleaning solutions. The detergent power of a cleaning preparation is generally judged by the user to be better, the longer the suds or foam remains. Grease cutting ability is another basis for evaluating the efficacy of a liquid cleaning preparation. Because the hands remain in contact with the washing suds for a prolonged period, the compatibility of the detergent with the skin is a particularly important factor in manual dishwashing. For these reasons, the artisan will be guided in the choice of the components and composition of a manual dishwashing detergent by other considerations than for liquid cleaning preparations for other hard surfaces.
Ongoing research toward developing improved liquid detergent compositions suitable for manual dishwashing has led to compositions containing a variety of materials intended to impart or enhance one or more desirable property of the detergent composition. Examples of materials included in liquid dishwashing detergents include, for example: various amounts of magnesium ions or other divalent ions (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,824; 4,435,317; 4,823,635; 5,096,622; and 5,269,974); a combination of a water-soluble paraffin monosulfonate salt and a corresponding water-soluble salt of a disulfonate (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,826); sulfonate dialkyl tetraline (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,758); dialkyl ester of sulfosuccinic acid (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,672 and 4,680,143); certain betaines (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,894 and 4,681,704); fatty alkylmonoglucoside (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,704); a combination of a 20 cationic surfactant and a water soluble C.sub.21 dicarboxylic salt (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,147); amine oxide or amidoamine oxide (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,609 and 5,298,195); and a combination of three different types of amphoteric compounds (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,502).
There exists a need for a liquid detergent suitable for manual dishwashing which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, is stable, has superior grease cutting ability, provides long-lasting suds, is environmentally safe and is mild for human skin contact.